Safe And Sound
|artist=Capital Cities |year=2011 |no_of_gold_moves=5 |dancer_gender(s)= - - - - |dance_mode= Solo |pictogram_color=C1: C2: C3: C4: C5: |glove_color='Gloves' C1: C2: Orange-Brown C3: C4: C5: Arrows C1: C2: C3: C4: C5: |lyrics_color= |original_game= (Code Exclusive) }}"Safe And Sound" by Capital Cities was featured on and is set to be featured on . Appearance of the Dancers Five different dancers switch between the song. Three of them are female and two of them are male. Note that once a dancer transforms, they are never seen again in the course of the routine. C1 The first dancer is a woman with long brown hair. She wears an orange jumpsuit similar to the one in Mas Que Nada, and black ankle strap stilettos. In the remake, C1's outline is magenta. C2 The second dancer is a man with brown pompadour hair. He wears a blue track jacket with green and orange arrows, grey skinny jeans, and green shoes. C3 The third dancer is a girl with short pink hair. She wears a pink tank top with a blue sleeveless vest, a blue skirt, long green socks, and blue creepers. C4 The fourth dancer is a man with short brown hair straightened back. He wears the classic Good Feeling vest with a green long sleeve shirt, with black skinny jeans, and yellow shoes. C5 The fifth dancer is a girl with brown curly hair. She wears a blue and teal striped loose cropped shirt, pink watermelon shorts, long green socks, and yellow shoes. Background The background features a yellow screen that has some red stripes on it, with some green grapefruits and bubbles behind it. At some parts of the song, mostly at when the boys are dancing, the screen changes to dark green and the stripes are bright green and bubbly, and behind it is dark green with some blurry lights. Gold Moves There are 5 Gold Moves in this routine. Each one belongs to one of the characters. Gold Move 1: Raise your arms and slowly lower them. Gold Move 2: '''Rub the right side of your head with your right arm. '''Gold Move 3: '''Throw your right arm in the air and swing it downward while bouncing. '''Gold Move 4: Move your right arm upward and rub your head. Gold Move 5: Duck slightly and swing your right arm and head upward. SafeAndSound gm 1.png|Gold Move 1 Safeandsound gm 1.gif|Gold Move 1 in-game SafeAndSound gm 2.png|Gold Move 2 Safeandsound gm 2.gif|Gold Move 2 in-game SafeAndSound gm 3.png|Gold Move 3 Safeandsound gm 3.gif|Gold Move 3 in-game SafeAndSound gm 4.png|Gold Move 4 Safeandsound gm 4.gif|Gold Move 4 in-game SafeAndSound gm 5.png|Gold Move 5 Safeandsound gm 5.gif|Gold Move 5 in-game Trivia General *''Safe And Sound'' is one of four songs that were already playable on Wii. Routine *The game uses the video from where the dancers don t transition properly and the "BOOST YOUR STYLE" slogan doesn't appear. **The promotional version is used on Just Dance 2014: Enhanced Edition. *It is possible that the routine will be removed from , as it will be available in Vlad upcoming mod . Gallery Game Files Safeandsound cover generic.jpg|''Safe And Sound'' Safeandsound cover albumcoach.png|Album coach Safeandsound_cover_albumbkg_jdu.png|Album background Safeandsound_c1_jd2015_ava.png|C1 s avatar on Safeandsound c1 jd2014 ava.png|C1 s avatar on Safeandsound pictos-sprite.png|Pictograms In-Game Screenshots Safeandsound jdup menu v1.2.png|''Safe And Sound'' on the menu (Version 1.2) Safeandsound jdup routinemenu.png| routine selection screen Safeandsound jdup coachmenu.png| coach selection screen Dolphin 2020-02-12 12-31-50-479.jpg|''Safe And Sound'' on the menu Dolphin 2020-02-12 12-31-57-623.jpg| coach selection screen Dolphin 2020-02-12 12-32-18-133.jpg| routine selection screen Videos Capital Cities - Safe And Sound (Official Music Video) Safe And Sound - Just Dance Unlimited Party References Site Navigation Category:Code Exclusives Category:Songs added on Version 1.2 Category:Songs on Just Dance Unlimited Party Category:Songs Category:Solos Category:Songs on Just Dance 2014: Enhanced Edition Category:Songs from Just Dance 2014